Just Regret
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Saat hanya penyesalan yang bisa kau rasakan... Penyesalan itu tiada lagi berguna... Karena dia telah pergi tuk selamanya


**Just Regret**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Just Regret © Invea**

* * *

_Saat hanya penyesalan yang bisa kau rasakan... Penyesalan itu tiada lagi berguna... Karena dia telah pergi tuk selamanya_

* * *

_._

_._

Kazune menatap ponselnya yang berwarna biru muda. Entah kenapa pikirannya kini terhanyut pada sesosok gadis berambut cokelat yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Seorang gadis yang senantiasa mencintainya, selalu mengejarnya. Dulu, Kazune sempat kesal pada gadis itu. Ia tidak menyukainya. Gadis itu terkadang membuatnya frustasi dan menambah beban pikirannya saja.

'_Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya?'_ tanyanya kemudian. Dia kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri. '_Untuk apa aku memikirkan gadis itu?' _tanyanya lagi. '_Padahal ada banyak gadis yang sudah ku pacari, tapi, mengapa tak ada yang seperti dia? Astaga, sampai kapan aku harus memikirkan gadis itu. Ayolah, Kazune! Kau bisa menghubunginya,' _ pikirnya kemudian.

Bergegas Kazune kemudian membuka ponselnya. Ia kemudian memindahkan _simcard_nya dari ponselnya menuju modemnya. Dengan segera pemuda itu melakukan _browsing_ dan mencari _facebook_ gadis yang terpikirkan olehnya tersebut.

Akhirnya, tampilan _facebook_ milik gadis itu pun terbuka. Dengan segera ia memperhatikan _facebook _tersebut dengan detail. Tak ada satupun yang luput dari pengamatannya.

**Karin Hikaru **Lives in _Tokyo, Japan_ . From _Japan_ . Knows _Japanese_. Born on _July_. Relationship status _Maried with Ryota Hikaru._

'_A—Apa? Su—Sudah menikah? Secepat itukah ia melupakanku?' _gerutu Kazune kesal. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa nyaris lebih dari 20 tahun mereka berpisah. Kazune bergegas membaca wall gadis itu, sebuah pesan dinding mengalihkan perhatiannya.

**Ryota Hikaru **to **Karin Hikaru **_Karin, aku, Suzune dan Sakura sangat merindukanmu.._

'_Ck, rayuan gombal. Aku tak percaya Karin akan menikahi pria seperti itu. Aku harus menghubunginya. Ku harap ia belum mengganti nomor ponselnya,' _gumam Kazune. Ia kemudian mematikan laptopnya dan memindahkan simcard dari modemnya menuju ponselnya. Bergegas ia mencari nomor Karin dan lantas menghubunginya.

"Halo?" sapa Kazune ketika teleponnya diangkat.

"Ya?" Terdengar suara _baritone _yang berat. Kazune membulatkan matanya.

"Bisa bicara dengan Karin?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"Maaf, ini siapa ya? Ada keperluan apa dengan istriku?" Pria itu berbalik tanya. Rupanya yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Kazune adalah Ryota Hikaru, suami Karin.

"Katakan, ini dari Kazune Kujo," sahut Kazune.

"Ka—Kau Kazune Kujo?"

"Ya. Dan aku harap aku bisa berbicara dengan istrimu," seru Kazune tegas dan pedas. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Maaf, Karin tidak bisa bicara lewat telepon. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau mengunjungi rumah kami. Kami tinggal di sebelah barat Tokyo, tepatnya di Jalan Ogawa no. 3,"

"Thanks,"

Kazune mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia kini menatap layar ponselnya. _'Tidak bisa berbicara lewat telepon? Konyol sekali,'_

.

.

Kazune menatap keluar jendela. Kereta bawah tanah yang dinaikinya kini melaju dengan begitu kencangnya. Kazune mendesah pelan.

'_Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang ku lakukan?_' tanyanya heran. Ya, sebenarnya apa yang pria itu lakukan? Ia merasa bodoh dan konyol karena tiba-tiba bersikeras menemui wanita yang dulu dicampakkannya.

Dulu sewaktu Karin masih SMP, Kazune yang mendekatinya. Awalnya tak tahu mengapa sampai akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu berani menembak gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu benar-benar di luar dugaan karena ia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang berpacaran, ia adalah tipe gadis yang lebih memilih untuk menikah daripada berpacaran. Pada awalnya, Kazune berusaha mengikuti kemauan gadis itu. Melamarnya di hari ulang tahunnya, membicarakan saat-saat setelah mereka menikah dan memikirkan nama untuk anak mereka.

Himeka. Itulah nama anak yang diusulkan Kazune dan Karin menyetujuinya. Namun, lama-lama Kazune merasa jenuh. Karin benar-benar mencintainya dan ia akan melakukan apapun yang diperintah Kazune. Ia tak suka gadis yang terlalu penurut. Namun, saat Karin memberontak pun ia tak menyukainya. Ia jadi merasa bahwa Karin sangatlah menyebalkan. Ia akhirnya menduakan Karin dan mencampakkan gadis itu. Namun, pacar barunya sama sekali tidak seperti Karin. Dan itu terasa tidak menarik baginya. Dan saat itu, ia menyadari, ia membutuhkan Karin di sisinya. Gadis penurut bodoh yang akan mengikuti semua perkataannya.

Akhirnya, dia mencari pacar baru. Dan berpura-pura tidak memiliki pacar di hadapan Karin. Karin yang polos akhirnya kembali memberikan kesempatan pada Kazune. Namun, setiap kebohongan pastilah akan terbongkar jua. Sekalipun Kazune kembali memutuskan pacar barunya dan Karin kembali memberikan kesempatan untuknya, Kazune masih saja berhubungan dengan perempuan lain dan membuat gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu cemburu.

Egois! Ya, memang seperti itulah Kazune saat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Karin namun, ia sangat membutuhkan gadis itu karena dialah satu-satunya gadis yang mau menuruti permintaannya. Dan saat Karin merasa marah karena telah dipermainkan, Kazune justru semakin kasar mencampakkannya.

Sabar! Ya, Karin sudah berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah laku Kazune. Sampai saat itu, sampai di batas ambang amarahnya. Dengan bercucuran air mata, ia pun berkata,"_Suatu hari nanti, apa yang ku rasakan saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku, namun pada saat hari itu tiba, penyesalanmu itu tak kan berarti apa-apa karena aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini,"_

.

.

Kereta berhenti dan Kazune kemudian turun di stasiun tersebut. Dengan segera, ia kemudian memanggil taksi dan menuju alamat yang telah dikatakan Ryota.

Tak perlu lebih dari 10 menit untuk mencapai rumah sederhana itu dari stasiun. Kazune menatap rumah itu dengan seksama. Rumah itu terlihat sangat mungil namun terlihat asri dengan banyaknya bunga anggrek yang bermekaran di halaman rumah tersebut.

'_Menyedihkan! Andai dia mau menungguku, aku bisa memberikan rumah yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini!' _ledeknya dalam hati. Kazune kemudian memasuki rumah tersebut. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. Pria itu memiliki tinggi badan yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kazune—yang memang sejak dulu pemuda berambut pirang ini memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Karin.

"Kau pasti Kazune Kujo!" tebak pria tersebut. Kazune mengangguk. Pria itu lalu menyalami Kazune dengan hangat—seperti seorang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan Kazune hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria asing tersebut.

"Kenalkan, aku Ryota Hikaru," ujar pria tersebut. Kazune langsung memperhatikan pria tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Aku suami Karin," lanjut Ryota dengan mantap membuat Kazune mencibir kecil.

"Oh, jadi kau suaminya Karin. Lantas, Karin ke mana? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan denganmu," seru Kazune kasar seraya memberikan penekanan pada kata _bukan denganmu_. Ryota hanya tersenyum lembut. Alih-alih mempersilahkan Kazune masuk, suami Karin itu justru menutup pintu kediamannya.

"Karin sedang tidak ada di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menemuinya?" usul Ryota. Kazune menghela nafas dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengangguk. Sekalipun ia merasa kesal karena ia pasti tidak akan bebas berkata-kata jika ada suami Karin di sana, ia tak punya pilihan karena ia tidak mengenal daerah tersebut.

Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan ke sisi selatan rumah. Langkah demi langkah mereka lalui dengan diam tanpa obrolan apapun. Ryota yang memimpin jalan di depan. Kazune tampak semakin bertanya-tanya ketika mereka mulai memasuki wilayah pemakaman.

'_Hei, dia tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan? Untuk apa dia membawaku ke pemakaman?' _tanya Kazune heran dalam hati. Langkah kaki Ryota terhenti di depan sebuah makam. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah Kazune dengan mata yang nanar. Sebuah mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Namun, Kazune masih belum memahami makna semua itu.

"Kujo, di sinilah Karin," terang Ryota dengan nada sedih. Kazune membelalakkan matanya.

"A—Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazune kaget. Ribuan guntur serasa menyambar tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah batu nisan yang ditunjukkan Ryota. Di sana tertulis sebuah nama _Karin Hikaru_.

"Bo—Bohong! Katakan ini hanya lelucon! Katakan bahwa kau bercanda!" bentak Kazune seraya menarik kerah baju Ryota. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kazune langsung terhempas. Ia bersimpuh di depan batu nisan itu. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi, Karin?" tanyanya dengan sendu. Gurat penyesalan menghantuinya. Ia ingat semuanya—semua masa lalunya dengan Karin. Bagaimana pemuda itu menembaknya, berjanji akan menikahinya, memacarinya dan kemudian mencampakkannya. Namun, setelah itu ia justru kembali padanya, menduakannya dan memanfaatkan kebaikan gadis itu dan saat gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia dikhianati, pemuda berambut pirang itu justru mengejeknya, memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan membuatnya menangis. Sebuah luka pedih pastilah dirasakan gadis itu. Ia masih mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu dulu.

"_Suatu hari nanti, apa yang ku rasakan saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku, namun pada saat hari itu tiba, penyesalanmu itu tak kan berarti apa-apa karena aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini,"_

Ryota kemudian berjongkok di dekat Kazune. Ia kemudian mengelus batu nisan Karin. Air matanya pun mengalir mengingat wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu kini telah terbaring di bawah sana.

"Kau tahu, sejak awal aku mengenalnya, aku tak pernah menyangka semuanya bisa akan menjadi seperti ini. Perkenalan kami diwarnai dengan banyak kesalahpahaman dan entah mengapa aku rasa Tuhan sengaja mewarnai perkenalan kami dengan kesalahpahaman dan membuat kami bisa berkenalan lebih dekat tanpa penghalang apapun. Belum genap sebulan aku mengenalnya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak ingin menodai perasaan ini dan langsung mengatakan semuanya padanya. Aku melamarnya saat itu juga dan aku masih teringat saat ia langsung terdiam mendengar lamaranku dan dengan suara pelan dia menjawab lamaranku. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa aku serius padanya. Aku langsung meminta restu keluarga besarku sehari setelah aku melamarnya. Semua berjalan begitu saja, aku membuktikan kesungguhanku tidak hanya pada keluargaku tapi juga pada keluarganya. Ibuku, ibunya, aku dan juga Karin memiliki komitmen yang sama tanpa kami rencanakan sebelumnya. Aku berusaha memantaskan diriku dengan berbisnis agar aku bisa menafkahinya nanti setelah kami menikah dan ia pun berusaha belajar menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Menikahinya adalah hal terindah yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Dia lebih dari sekedar istri yang baik namun juga ibu yang baik. Padahal saat itu umurku dan umurnya masih 20 tahun, namun awal pernikahan kami adalah saat-saat terindah karena kami memang merindukannya sejak masa sekolah,"

Kazune hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Ryota. Ia tersentak mendengar cerita pria yang telah menikahi mantan kekasihnya itu. Ya, kesalahan lain yang telah dilakukan pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah bahwa ia tidak pernah bersikap serius menanggapi keinginan Karin menikahinya. Ia hanya mengira bahwa pernikahan itu cukuplah didasari dengan cinta dua orang insan semata. Namun, ternyata ia salah. Ryota membuktikan padanya bahwa pernikahan tidak cukup dilandasi dengan cinta.

"Aku tahu yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Karin di masa lalu. Dan aku senang, Karin adalah wanita dewasa yang mampu menghadapi masalahnya. Aku sempat cemburu mendengar hubungan kalian namun, Karin adalah gadis yang memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Kesetiaannya tak bisa kuragukan lagi. Dia berkata bahwa saat dia memilihku, dia tak akan menyukai pria lain termasuk pria yang sempat ia cintai sebelum mengenalku. Dan dia membuktikan perkataannya itu tidak hanya sejak kami mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga, namun sejak dia menerima lamaranku. Lebih dari itu, ia benar-benar istri yang taat pada suaminya, membuatku bersyukur bisa memilikinya,"

Kazune tersentak. Dadanya serasa dihantam palu berkekuatan besar. Ia kembali ingat masa-masa itu. Saat ia masih sepasang kekasih dengan Karin. Gadis itu memang menjaga kesetiaannya berbeda sekali dengannya yang mencampakkan gadis itu dengan mudahnya.

"Ayah! Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, rupanya ada di sini!" seru seorang anak laki-laki. Kelihatannya anak laki-laki itu merupakan siswa SMP. Ia memiliki wajah yang mirip Karin dengan mata cokelat hazel persis Ryota. Kazune dan Ryota dengan segera menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Maaf ayah, Sakura sudah berusaha menahan Suzune di rumah namun, dia berkata ingin menemui ayah di tempat ibu," terang seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah persis Ryota dan memiliki mata hijau emerald seperti Karin. Gadis itu kelihatannya siswi SMA.

"Tidak apa-apa kan ayah? Sudah seminggu Suzu tidak kemari. Suzu kangen sama ibu!" seru anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Suzune. Kulihat Ryota dengan segera menghampiri mereka. Anak laki-laki itu dengan segera memeluk tubuh Ryota dan Ryota langsung mengelus-elus kepala anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Ryota dengan hangat. Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Kazune menatapnya dengan iri. Ia kembali ingat di masa lalu saat ia dan Karin berpura-pura seolah-olah telah memiliki anak, membicarakan nama anak mereka nanti, namun semua itu hanya kenangan lama yang tak bisa terulang. Semuanya sudah terlambat—sangat terlambat malah.

"Ayah, dia ini siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan polos.

"Dia ini Paman Kazune, teman lama ibu," terang Ryota. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Paman, kenalkan, namaku Suzune Hikaru dan ini kakakku, Sakura Hikaru. Salam kenal, paman!" seru anak laki-laki yang ternyata memang bernama Suzune. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian bergegas mendekati makam ibunya. Dengan suara nyaringnya, ia kemudian berkata,"Ibu, apa kabar? Hari ini pun aku sangat merindukan ibu. Oh ya, katanya kemarin malam Sakura-_nee-chan _bermimpi bertemu dengan ibu. Aku juga ingin ibu hadir dalam mimpiku! Oh ya, kabar kakak dan ayah juga baik-baik saja, namun tetap saja kami sangat merindukan ibu,"

"Ibu, Sakura benar-benar sangat menyayangi ibu. Sekarang Sakura yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan ayah. Sakura jadi benar-benar merindukan ibu. Tapi, ibu jangan khawatir! Sakura akan berusaha keras melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga menggantikan ibu. Sakura harap kita sekeluarga bisa dipertemukan kembali di syurga," Kini giliran sang kakak yang berkata-kata. Ryota tersenyum menatap kedua buah hati hasil cintanya dan Karin. Dia kembali berjongkok di antara Sakura dan Suzune.

"Karin, kami benar-benar merindukanmu. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu menggantikan posisimu, sesempurna apapun orang itu. Seperti kata Sakura, aku pun akan senantiasa berdoa agar keluarga kita bisa dipertemukan kembali di syurga,"

Mendengar perkataan Ryota, Kazune langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi nisan Karin. Ia merasa semakin menyesal dengan semua yang pernah ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Terlebih, ia belum sempat mengatakan maaf padanya.

Di sisi lain, ia kesal melihat keberuntungan Ryota yang bisa memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Namun, di samping itu ia merasa menyesal pula telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

Padahal ia yang lebih dulu mengenal Karin. Ia yang lebih dulu melamarnya. Namun, kenapa Ryota yang kini dapat memilikinya? Kenapa Ryota yang justru memiliki anak-anak darinya?

Kazune mendesah pelan. _Kenapa penyesalan selalu tiba di akhir?_

Sejak kembali dari makam, pikiran Kazune terus saja dipenuhi dengan perkataan Karin yang tak henti-hentinya terngiang di telinganya,

"_Suatu hari nanti, apa yang ku rasakan saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku, namun pada saat hari itu tiba, penyesalanmu itu tak kan berarti apa-apa karena aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini,"_

_._

_._

**OWARI**


End file.
